


Getting Attached

by Leylalia



Series: Vampires [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human!Steve, M/M, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that is why Tony doesn't get attached. He can't. Can't get attached when he knows the human will die in the blink of an eye while he will live forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Przywiązanie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135421) by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia)



_Ba-dum_.      Tony closes his eyes.

 _Ba-dum_.      There it is.

 _Ba-dum._      Steady and quiet and reassuring, making Tony relax and feel good.

The heartbeat is slow and calm. Tony likes listening to it. It is good to hear it since he doesn't have one anymore.

 

That is one of the downsides as a vampire. Along with the coldness and loneliness, that fucking loneliness you fell into when you lived for an eternity. Humans die after some time, that is only natural.

 

And that is why Tony doesn't get attached. He can't. Can't get attached when he _knows_ the human will die in the blink of an eye.

 

And changing someone... making someone a vampire... He won't do that. When he got changed, well, at first it was great. Of course it was after the first shock was overcome, but over the years the enthusiasm subsided and left only a hollow space in his chest. Not literally, of course, but it could have been just like that, too. Tony wasn't sure if it would make any difference.

 

 _Ba-dum._      His lover moves under him and sighs sleepily.

Tony opens his eyes and watches the broad chest heave with every breath the man takes.

      _Ba-dum_.      A slow blink. The corner of his mouth curves into a smile and deep blue eyes watch Tony through blond eyelashes.

 

"Hey...", the man murmurs, voice warm and soft and. 

"Hey, yourself...", Tony whispers back and can't stop himself from smiling lightly, just shortly, because damn, why not?

 _'Because you will get attached'_ , a voice in the back of his head tells him, and Tony just huffs.

 

"Slept well?", Steve asks and strokes over his lover's back. "Geez, you're always so cold...", he adds, shivering, and pulls him closer as to warm him.

Tony doesn't answer. Instead he lets his head sink down onto the blond's chest again and closes his eyes. He didn't sleep, doesn't need to. But he listens and relaxes and that is in Steve's presence just as good.

 

The living man relaxes again and smiles. "Maybe we should stay in bed today..". And Tony just nods.

 _Ba-dum_.      "Sounds good...", he murmurs lazily and kisses the warm skin under him.

 

 _'When did this happen?_ ', he asks himself in his thoughts _. 'When did I begin to enjoy this so much?'_

He wasn't sure if it was just his old age, that made him so soft, or if it was Steve... But at the moment Tony didn't want to change a thing. Maybe he was going to regret it...

 

But he always had been a man who took risks, so why not take this one when it feels so right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little Oneshot which could also be seen as the first chapter/prologue of a little series I'm planning on writing in the future. That is... I'm not sure when something new will be added, sorry, but at least I have it in mind.


End file.
